The present invention relates to a coin packaging machine in which the peripheries of a predetermined number of accumulated coins are wrapped with a packaging paper and both the upper and lower edges of the packaging paper are inwardly bent by a pair of clamping claws to complete the packaging operation.
In a conventional coin packaging machine of this type, in order to wrap a packaging paper about a predetermined number of coin and inwardly bend the upper and lower edges of the packaging paper in accordance with the thickness of the coins to be packaged, a suitable kind of packaging paper having a suitable width for the thickness of the coins to be packaged must be selected. Otherwise, a good clamping condition cannot be obtained due to the surplus or deficiency of the clamping clamped portions of the packaging paper. There is known a coin packaging machine of the type in which various kinds of packaging papers are automatically selected. Such a machine requires a number of packaging paper charging tables or stands and a driving mechanism for driving the tables to place a suitable table in the paper feeding position and the provision of these charging table and their driving mechanism greatly increases the size of the macine. Therefore, in general coin packaging machines of the type in which the packaging papers are changed when a new type of coin is to be wrapped are usually used. In such machines, the charging table is pulled out of the machine to change the packaging paper and the paper must be changed for each new kind of coin. However, the operator often forgets to check whether the machine is loaded with the right type of packaging paper. As a result, the coin are often wrapped in a packaging paper which is not compatible with the coins.